It is known that spirally wound electrical conductors exhibit certain electromagnetic properties and/or can be used to generate particular electromagnetic fields. For example, it is known that an electromagnetic coil may act as an inductor and/or part of a transformer, and has many established useful applications in electrical circuits. Applications of an electromagnetic coil may exploit the electromagnetic field that is created when, e.g., an active current source is operatively coupled to the electromagnetic coil.